


No, I Don't Need No Help (I Can Sabotage Me By Myself)

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And A Cinderella Story, Based mostly on A Cinderella Story, Based on Love Simon, F/F, the one with Hilary Duff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: Amanda had finally found the perfect way to get back at Kim for the photo incident. Who knew that Angel Grove's Queen Bee was hiding a huge secret?Low-key a Love Simon AU mixed with A Cinderella Story (the one with Hilary Duff).





	No, I Don't Need No Help (I Can Sabotage Me By Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF ANYONE WHO HAS ANYTHING BAD TO SAY ABOUT A CINDERELLA STORY CAN FIGHT ME, ALRIGHT!!!
> 
> God, you don't know how many different fics I started and then abandoned, before settling on this one.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine, especially since I didn't bother to ask this so I could post it in time.
> 
> Enjoy.

_“Sometimes I feel like running away. Just pack up my things and leave behind this town that cause me so much misery. Maybe then I would be happy. I wouldn't feel like I have to keep pretending to be something I’m not. I would be able to start over and finally be myself, in a place where no one knows who I am.”_

 

_“I can totally relate. I’ve been waiting for the day that I leave for college to just leave and never return. I definitely wouldn't be missing much.”_

 

_“Really you wouldn't miss anyone? Not your friends or family?”_

 

_“I guess. I don't really have that many friends. I'd definitely miss my family, especially my little brothers, what about you, Princess?”_

 

 _“I’d miss my parents. Maybe my friends. But the one person I’d miss the most would be you,_ Sunshine _._

 

_“Well maybe we should run away together? That way you won’t have to miss me.”_

 

_“Are you serious? Cuz I’d do it. In a heartbeat.”_

 

_“Woah there, maybe we should finish high school first. But yeah.”_

 

_“You realized that we would have to meet, like in person right?  Cuz to be honest, I would love to finally meet you, I want to see you. You’re all I think about, is that crazy or what?”_

 

_“Nah, it’s not crazy. You're all I think about too. And you’re right we should actually meet up. But not anytime soon. I’m not ready for you to know who I am, Princess. But one day, we'll meet. I promise.”_

 

“Awww, well isn't that just cute. We have our very own pair of starcrossed lovers, here in Angel Grove, planning to run away together.” Amanda voice rang out with a sarcastically happy tone, as she lowers the mic in one hand and locks her phone in the other.

 

“Amanda, what the fuck? What are you doing?” Kim spoke out from the group of stunned cheerleaders behind her. She watches as Kim tries to hide the panic and anger that most definitely swirling inside the cheerleader.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Amanda smirked back, before turning to face forward again.

 

The entire school was gathered on the football stadium to watch the Homecoming prep rally. The cheerleaders had just finished their performance, when Amanda has stolen the mic from one of the ASB kids, and quickly started reading the screenshots from her phone. It happened so fast that the teachers and administration weren't prepared and were now scrambling to find a way to stop what was happening.

 

Everyone's attention was now fully focused on her. The blonde cheerleader looks around at the crowd of students sitting on the bleachers, searching for a particular person seated in the crowd. Her eyes fall on the person she’s looking for, their eye meet and Amanda flashes them a wicked grin. She feels a rush when she noticed panic and fear reflected in their gaze.

 

“Anyway, look how cute pretty-punk-princess and rayoffuckingsunshine sound. In fact, why don’t we fulfill their dreams of meeting right here, right now?” Amanda yells, hyping up the crowd. They roar in laughter and excitement, some of them enjoying this sick joke and others because they wanted to know who these two people were.  

 

Kim steps forward, and yanks on her arm. “Amanda, don’t. Whatever you’re trying to do, just drop it.”

 

“Why would I? You obviously don't respect privacy, now do you?” She fixes Kim with a seething glare.

 

“Okay, I deserve that, but this isn't the way to do it. If you want revenge get back at me, just leave them out of it, please.” Kim pleads. Amanda paused as if to contemplate Kim’s request. She fixes Kim with a steeled gaze, before dropping her voice down into a cold whisper. “Well, you should have thought about that before sending out that picture of me.” She watched as Kim's face pales in horror, and then yanks her arm out of Kim’s strong grip. She turns once more to face the entire student body.

 

“Well, I'm sure you will all be surprised to know that pretty-punk-princess is none other than our very own, Kimberly Hart!”

 

Kim stood frozen as everyone stated at her.

 

Amanda had glanced to see where the other half of the happy couple was sitting earlier only to see an empty spot. She looked over at the exits of the stadium to see that her prediction was right.

 

A couple of boys from the football team stood blocking the exits. She watches as the person trying to flee turns back around now that there's no chance to make a quick escape.

 

“And the final question of the day. Who is rayoffuckingsunshine? May I present, Trinity Gomez, better known as Trini. Would Trini please step forward.” Everyone went silent, they were all holding their breath waiting for someone to move, but no one steps forward. Amanda nods over at one of the football players, and he heads over to the short latina girl and carries her over to the center of the field.

  


“Come on,Trini. Don’t be shy.” She wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders, keeping her in place. Trini stands there with her head  raised up high, her piercing gaze looking far off into the distance and her hands curled into fists. Kim couldn’t help but stare as the girl she had been messaging online for the better half of the year stood before her. The girl she had started falling for.

 

She was beautiful no doubt about it, her dark curly hair was dyed with ombre tips. She had full pouty lips, sparkling brown eyes, adorable full cheeks and a jawline sharp enough to cut diamonds. She stood several inches shorter than both cheerleaders. Kim’s attention was pulled away when Amanda spoke again.

 

“For those of you who don’t know Trini, she’s a junior this year. She’s been here at Angel Grove for over a year. She moved her from, where was it?” Amanda asked moving the mic towards Trini.

 

Trini glared at the girl, refusing to answer her.

 

“Aw, oh well. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you girls have finally found each other. Let’s give it up for the happy couple, guys!” Amanda lowered the mic once more.

The school howled after getting over their shock that the school’s queen bee Kimberly, head cheerleader of the varsity squad had fallen in love with some random nobody on the internet.

 

“And to think, no one would have ever known about this, if it wasn’t for Kim.” Amanda told Trini.

 

Trini blinked in surprise, her mask broken as she turned to look at Kim.

 

“What?” She asked, her voice soft and hoarse with betrayal.

 

“No, Trini. It wasn't like that.” Kim shook her head, trying to explain to Trini that she would never betray her like that.

 

“Of course, it is. Kim has a nasty habit of spilling people’s darkest secrets. She told me about you, ya know. How she found this girl that was gay on the Angel Grove Confessions blog, and how she planned to mess with her and maybe find out who she was and expose her.” Amanda explained to Trini, lying through her teeth.

 

“No. Trini. That- That wasn't what I said.” Kim stammered out.

 

“But you still told her about me, right?” Trini huffed out. And Kim flinched as she realized what she just admitted to.

 

Trinis eyes watered with unshed tears, but she quickly blinked them away and hardened her gaze. She didn't say anything, she just bit her lip and nodded, as Kim’s heart caved in on itself.

 

Trini took this moment to smack Amanda's arm off of her and ran to the nearest exit, as everyone started to laugh.

 

“Trini, wait.”  Kim shouted after her.

 

“You better run after your girl, Kimmy. That is, if she still wants to be around you anymore.”

 

“Go to hell, Amanda. You know that's not true. I told you about her and how I felt about her because I thought that I could trust you.” Kim shouted.

 

“Yeah, and I trusted you too, Kim. And look how well that turned out. That photo was supposed to stay between the both of us, but you sent it out to everyone, because you’re such a petty jealous bitch.” Amanda fired back.

 

Kim shook her head and turned to run right after Trini, to try and fix things.

 

Amanda smirked to herself, knowing that she had succeeded in ruining Kim’s life like Kim had done earlier on in the year.

 


End file.
